


Together

by fullyvisible



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullyvisible/pseuds/fullyvisible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smythofsky Holidays Week Day 2: Supernatural AU. When Sebastian rescues Dave from an attack outside Scandals, he realizes it might be time to let Dave in on his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account, irishflute

Sebastian took a deep breath of the cold winter air as he walked out of Scandals, heading towards his car. Slightly buzzed, he was feeling ridiculously good. The energy inside of him was positively electric. He still coming off a high from the Warbler’s recent Sectionals win, and he had taken his final exam of the semester that afternoon, meaning he was free until the New Year. Even better, his parents were out of the country – and would continue to be through most of the break. _Freedom._

He had nearly reached his car when he heard the sounds of a fight brewing around the corner of the building. He felt a twinge in his gut. Usually, he just ignored those things – he saw no reason to risk himself to try to break up a random bar fight. But this time, he recognized one of the voices, pleading with the attackers.

“Nick, please, don’t do this. I know we aren’t friends anymore, but you don’t have to –”

“Shut you faggy mouth, pansy! Or do you want me to shove my cock in it?” There was laughter.

“Yeah, I bet the little fairy would like that, wouldn’t he?”

“No! Tommy, Brad, please, let’s just all go home and – stop – get the fuck off – no –”

 _Dave._ Sebastian would know his voice anywhere. They were only friends – probably closer to acquaintances, really – as far as Dave was concerned. But Sebastian knew just how much more they could become. He hadn’t been able to get that voice out of his head since he heard it for the first time, several months before. And he knew he couldn’t stay out of this fight. He ran towards the noise.

 _“HEY!”_ he yelled, causing the three bulky men surrounding Dave to freeze. “Get the fuck away from him,” Sebastian growled.

One of the boys – a blonde – sneered. “Or what? You think _you_ can take all of us?”

“This is your last chance,” said Sebastian, his voice low but intense. “I am warning you. Leave him the _fuck_ alone.”

“Ooh, I’m scared no –” the boy’s words were cut off as he was slammed into the ground. His two friends quickly hit the ice beside him. Sebastian moved closer, holding the three down with flows of air.

 _Shit._ So much for keeping a low profile. Time to cover his tracks. Manipulating the weave, he forced the boys to stand, keeping their arms bound behind their backs and their mouths gagged shut. He created another weave of spirit, air, and a little water – compulsion – and spoke firmly. “You will go home. You will forget you ever saw me. You will never touch Dave Karofsky again. Understood?”

Eyes slightly unfocused, the boys all nodded. Satisfied, Sebastian released all of the flows. “Go.” As if in a trance, the boys turned and walked off – presumably heading home for the evening. _Good fucking riddance._

“What – how – what the hell did you just do?”

 _Oh. Dave. Shit._ In his anger, Sebastian had almost forgotten the quivering man pressed against the building. “Are you okay, Bear Cub?” he asked, reaching out to touch Dave’s arm. He jerked away from Sebastian’s outstretched hand, his eyes wide with fear.

Sebastian winced. This was exactly what he’d wanted to avoid. All the time he’d spent getting to know Dave gradually, watching from afar, had been wasted. He didn’t regret stepping in – if he hadn’t, the assholes might have killed Dave – but he wished he’d been more in control of himself. Maybe, if he’d been thinking rationally, he could’ve subdued them more subtly. 

 _Oh well, too late to worry about that now,_ he thought grimly. Whether he liked it or not, it was now time to let Dave in on his secret and hope for the best. He just hoped the burly boy would still trust him enough to listen.

Sebastian took a deep breath. “Look, I know what you saw was scary, but –”

 _“Scary?”_ asked Dave incredulously. “You just threw them to the ground with – with fucking _nothing_ – and then you just freaking mind-controlled them or something and they just trotted the fuck off like nothing happened and you’re just – what the hell _are_ you?”

Sebastian cringed. “I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything. But not here. Just come with me, I’ll take you to my place and – ”

“Like hell you will!” said Dave, looking at Sebastian as if he were crazy. “I saw what you just did!”

 _“I just saved your ass,”_ said Sebastian impatiently. He sighed with exasperation. “Look, Dave, we both know, if I really want you to come with me, I can make you do it.” Strictly speaking, this wasn’t entirely true. Due to Dave’s … unique … position, it would be exceptionally difficult for Sebastian to _make_ him do anything. Difficult, but not impossible – _yet._ “But I’m not forcing you. I’m _asking_ you. Please. I need you to trust me.”

Dave frowned, critically analyzing Sebastian’s face. “You’re not … You’re not using some mind-trick on me, are you?”

Sebastian shook his head. “No. Dave, I swear, I will never use compulsion on you. I will _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you,” he said earnestly. Dave was still staring at him, a look of suspicious concentration on his face. Sebastian calmly held his gaze. _Please, Dave. Just come. Let me explain. Don’t be afraid of me. You, of all people, shouldn’t be afraid of me._

After want seemed like an eternity, Dave nodded. “Okay. I’ll come.”

“You will?” asked Sebastian, brightening considerably.

Dave shrugged. He still looked uncomfortable, but he was beginning to relax a bit. “Curiosity’s got the better of me, I suppose,” he said lightly. “And … I don’t know why, but I just feel like I should trust you.”

Sebastian felt a warm bubble of hope swelling inside of him. Maybe he hadn’t fucked everything up, after all. “Good. Let’s go, then.” He turned and strode back towards his car. A few seconds later, he heard Dave’s footsteps following behind. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

Sebastian was already sitting in the car by the time Dave got there. He stared straight ahead as Dave hesitated at the door, but finally opened it and sat down in the passenger seat. _Good._ Sebastian started the car and pulled out of the Scandals parking lot.

Dave kept fidgeting, glancing around the car. Every so often, his gaze would fix itself on Sebastian, expression unreadable. He would only look for a second before glancing away again, as if scared he might look too long. Finally, he stared out the window, watching the streetlights pass by.

The entire drive back to Sebastian’s house was silent. Neither boy had any desire for small talk at this point. Dave just wanted answers, and Sebastian just wanted to get back to the privacy of his house so he could give them to him. Nothing else they said really mattered.

At last, Sebastian pulled into his driveway and parked the car. Sebastian quickly hopped out of the silver BMW; Dave took his time, staring at the large house of grey brick in front of him. “So is this Hogwarts or something?” he asked.

Sebastian snorted. “Not quite.” He nodded towards the front door. “Come on.”

Dave continued to move slowly, taking in everything about his surroundings. He paused just before the doorway. “I’m not going to accidentally make some Satanic pact by crossing the threshold, am I?” he joked nervously.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Nah, we haven’t installed the Satanic-Pact-Generator yet – that’ll be _next_ week.”

Dave laughed, stepping into Sebastian’s house. Looking through the foyer, he saw a large formal dining room to the left and an expansive living room with a fireplace off to the right. He whistled. “Wow. Nice place.”

“Home sweet home,” said Sebastian, his voice full of false enthusiasm as he walked towards the living room. He glanced back at Dave. “Can I get you anything? Something to eat, or drink?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Dave followed behind, reaching the living room and sitting delicately on the couch, situated opposite of the large chair on which Sebastian was perched. Dave kept his eyes on Sebastian, who had his head in his hands, thinking. After a minute, Dave decided it was time to start the conversation. “So … what the hell happened back there? How did you … How?”

Sebastian looked up, blinking, and took a breath. “I’m a Weaver.”

“You’re a what?” asked Dave blankly.

“A Weaver. It’s a sort of magic. I can weave the different elements – Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Spirit – into different patterns. Control them, to an extent.” Sebastian cupped his hand and turned it over, creating a small ball of light. He tossed it back and forth between his hands a few times before releasing the weave and making it disappear.

“Woah,” muttered Dave, his mouth open as he stared at Sebastian’s hands. “So you’re – like – a wizard or something?”

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. “A _Weaver,”_ he corrected. “But yeah, I suppose, I’m ‘like a wizard or something.’”

Dave nodded slowly, trying to process what he had just learned. “Do you need a wand?”

“Does it _look_ like I need a wand?” Sebastian asked, eyebrows raised. Sighing, Sebastian’s face twitched into a slight wince. It really hadn’t been _that_ stupid of a question. “We don’t need wands, but for a lot of weaves, it helps to make certain gestures. Like, if I want to throw a fireball, it helps to mime the throwing motion, although it’s not strictly necessary.”

“Okay,” said Dave, sounding anything but. “So back there, with Nick and the others, you … you used your power thingies to tie them up with air and make them go away and forget they saw anything?”

Sebastian shrugged and nodded. “Basically, yeah.”

“Are there a lot of, um, people like you?”

“There are a fair number of us, yeah, but we’re definitely a minority,” said Sebastian. “Less than two percent of the general population at the last census, I think.”

“Why don’t people know about you?”

“Statutes of Secrecy. The Council – that’s our government, the ones who make the laws that specifically govern Weavers and their families – takes matters of concealment quite seriously. We’ve found the more people know, the harder it is for us to function.”

Dave kept glancing towards the door, as if reassuring himself it was still there. He didn’t look as if he were about to flee, though, which was a good sign.

“Where … Er, how did you become a – a Weaver?” he asked haltingly.

“You’re born with it,” Sebastian explained. “It’s kind of genetic.”

“So your parents are Weavers too?”

“My mom is,” Sebastian answered. Now he was getting into sensitive territory. Dave had handled everything so well up to this point. Sebastian didn’t want to scare him off by telling him too much right away. Still, it couldn’t hurt to tiptoe a little closer to the heart of the matter – the reason he was sitting here telling Dave his secrets. “My dad is her Guardian.”

“Her what?” asked Dave, lost.

“Her Guardian,” Sebastian repeated. Where to begin? He took a deep breath. “There’s a special weave you can put on another person that … _connects_ the two people. When a Weaver finds his or her Guardian, they can ‘bond’ them. The Guardian gets a bit of a physical boost – extra strength and endurance, mainly – and the pair can feel each other’s emotions, thoughts, pain. They look out for each other.”

“How does a Weaver know when they’ve found their person?”

“You know the how, with certain people, you just hit it off right away? There’s an instant attraction, you easily fall into conversation, you just feel something in your gut.” Sebastian paused, waiting for Dave to nod before continuing. “Well, for Weavers, that feeling is even stronger – more obvious. Eventually, most will meet that _one_ person with whom they have a special bond. Some people find more than one Guardian; some never find one at all.”

“Does the bond thing only work with the ‘right’ person? Or could you just bond anyone?” Dave questioned.

“It works, but not as well,” said Sebastian, wrinkling his mouth. “Some people still do it, but it’s highly frowned upon, and the bond’s not as strong.”

“Can a person be bonded against their will?”

Sebastian nodded.”It happens. But it usually ends badly. The Weaver constantly feels all the anger and resentment through the bond, and …” he swallowed heavily, “it’s not pretty.”

Dave sat, looking down with his hands clasped by his chin, processing. He glanced up at Sebastian. “Why are you telling me all of this?” he asked quietly.

Sebastian laughed shakily. He wasn’t ready for this. “Well, after you saw what I did to those guys outside Scandals, I kind of had to tell you,” he lied.

“No you didn’t,” said Dave, shaking his head. “You could’ve just made me forget about it, like you did to the other guys, or you could’ve just said I was drunk and hallucinating.”

 _Damn._ He should’ve counted on Dave to call his bullshit. Sebastian bowed his head, looking into the opposite corner of the room with determination. “No, I couldn’t have, because you … you have the potential to be my Guardian.”

Dave’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, but he otherwise remained motionless. Sebastian kept his gaze on the floor. If Dave was going to call him a freak and storm out, he had no interest in watching it happen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dave stand up and walk forwards – _towards the door._

Sebastian closed his eyes. His lips were pressed together. _Well, that’s it then,_ he thought. _I shouldn’t have expected anything different. I’d walk out on me, too._ Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder – tentative at first, then firm. He opened his eyes, hardly daring to hope.

Dave was kneeling beside his chair, arm outstretched to gently touch Sebastian. His eyes still held some apprehension, but his expression was also full of a nervous sort of trust. “Are you okay?”

Sebastian laughed incredulously. “Am _I_ okay? I think I should be asking _you_ that question, Bear Cub.” He smiled uncertainly, reaching up to touch Dave’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Dave blinked at the touch, but he didn’t pull away.

“Yeah, I’m good, I think,” he said slowly, with a shaky smile.

Sebastian’s smile widened into a grin. “Really? You think … you think you might like to be my Guardian?”

“I mean, I want to at least sleep on it first,” said Dave, looking nervous again.

“Of course!” said Sebastian quickly, sliding out of the chair to kneel next to Dave. “Of course, Dave. We can take our time – date like a normal couple,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. “That’ll be weird for both of us.”

Dave let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I’d like that.” He smiled. “We can learn together.”

“Together,” Sebastian agreed. He stood, pulling Dave up with him into a hug. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trusting me. For not freaking out. For agreeing to give this a try.”

“Any time,” said Dave awkwardly, stepping back from the hug with a warm laugh. “I should go,” he said reluctantly. “But would it be okay for me to come back tomorrow?”

“Yeah, definitely,” said Sebastian, smiling. “I look forward to it.” He frowned. “Wait, do I need to drive you home, or back to Scandals? We both took my car here.”

Dave shook his head. “Nah, I’m good – I actually live pretty close. Just a couple blocks that way,” he said, pointing vaguely south. “And I walked to Scandals tonight, so there’s no car to go get.”

“Good,” said Sebastian, relaxed. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Bear Cub.” 

“G’night, Seb,” said Dave. 

Sebastian watched the other boy as he walked down the street. Snow was starting to fall, and Dave almost seemed to glisten in the soft light from the streetlights. Sebastian let out a long, slow breath. The night had been much more eventful than he’d planned. Good, though. Dave knew. And he was willing to move forward. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
